The Internet has evolved into a ubiquitous network that has inspired many companies to rely upon it as a major resource for doing business. For example, many businesses may utilize the Internet, and similar networking infrastructures, to manage critical applications, access content servers, automate assembly and production lines, and implement complex control systems. Moreover, many individuals expect to be able to always access a resource virtually any time. As the reliance by businesses on access to such networked resources for their success increases, the availability of the systems that provide these services becomes even more critical.
In response to the need for a networking infrastructure that provides both high availability of system resources and protection from failures, many businesses have attempted to implement redundant data centers that are intended to enable a business to direct network traffic to an alternate data center during a failure of a selected primary data center. However, many of today's traditional implementations of redundant data centers might require an end-user's device that is attempting to access the redundant data center to somehow recognize the failover event and reconfigure itself to communicate with the failed-over secondary data center. Unfortunately, many of today's end-user devices might not be configured to perform such actions, or might do so with a significant delay. Moreover, other configurations of redundant data centers might further restrict the conditions that a business may test on to invoke a failover event. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations, and others, that the present invention has been made.